Different Kind of Valentine's
by alyssialui
Summary: Neville visits someone special on Valentine's Day.


_A/N: Neville visits someone special on Valentine's Day. When I get in a Neville-mood, I usually stay in it. Here's another Neville and his parents fic (focusing a bit more on Alice than Frank). Neville is about twenty here._

_Submission for:_

_**Fanfiction Tournaments Competitions: **February (Valentine's fics) - Week 1_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

The bell above the door made a small sound as a tall young man entered the familiar flower shop. He took a deep breath, inhaling the lovely fragrances and then smiled to the kind woman watering the ferns and lilies to his right.

"Hello, Marie, how are you?" he asked.

"Not bad at all, Neville. I've been expecting you," the old woman said.

Neville smiled and then asked, "Then does that mean my bouquet is ready?"

Paula chuckled, "Not yet. But I can get my new assistant to get it done in a few minutes."

She placed her watering can down before walking to the front counter with Neville at her heels. "Hannah, can you get a dozen red and white roses for Mr Longbottom?"

"Longbottom? Neville?" the girl behind the counter asked.

"Hannah," Neville said, remembering the short blonde in his year. They had been in the DA together and she had even rejoined in their final year but he hadn't seen her since then. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she said as she moved around collecting Neville's order. "I got a job not too long ago to get a few extra galleons."

"Well working in a flower shop must be nice, especially on Valentine's day," Neville said, looking about the shop at the pink and red decorations Marie had put up.

"Yes, but it would also be nice to have a Valentine on Valentine's day," Hannah said. When she was finished, Neville handed her the Galleons and she placed them in the till and then gave him the flowers. "Wow, whoever this bouquet is for, she's a special woman," Hannah said.

Neville smiled. "She is."

* * *

Neville then walked to the bakery down the street. He took his time selecting a lovely basket full of chocolate cookies and muffins and a few healthier options like banana bread and bran muffins.

Mr Johnson chuckled when Neville approached the counter. "Going a bit healthy this year, Neville?"

Neville smiled. "Too much sugar is bad for you, Mr Johnson," he said.

"But it's Valentine's Day, Nev. I'm sure you can cheat that diet a little," Mr Johnson said, gesturing to a display of frosted cupcakes.

"No, not today, Mr Johnson. Some other time," Neville said, paying the man after he had wrapped his purchases.

"Alright then, Neville. Good bye," he said, putting the money away as Neville left the shop.

* * *

Neville walked through the building with the large bouquet in one hand and the wrapped basket under the other. He had made this trip countless times before but he could never shake the slight nervousness in his steps. Every visit was different and he hoped today they were in a receiving mood.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Doris," Neville said as he greeted the nurse sitting outside the ward. He pulled one of the roses out of the bouquet and handed it to her. "This is for you."

"You are such a young gentleman, Neville," the woman said with a smile as she sniffed the rose.

"How are they today?" Neville asked, casting a glance at the closed doors behind her.

"They had a bit of an episode earlier this morning but they've quieted down now. I'm sure they'd like to see you," Doris said, rising from her seat and leading Neville into the ward.

They walked a bit until they stopped before two beds placed side by side. The man was lying down in bed, his eyes focused on the ceiling and his sheets drawing up to his neck. The woman was sitting up as she placed with the frayed edge of her hospital gown.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mum, Dad," Neville said as Doris gave him some privacy. "I got you some flowers and nice basket of goodies."

He placed the flowers in the vase that was always by his mother's bed, a fixture he asked to be there since he loved to bring her flowers. He then pulled the basket and pulled out two chocolate muffins. He sat with his father first, feeding him a few pieces before the man began to turn away from Neville's hand. Then he moved to his mother, handing her the pieces for her to feed herself. During his visit, he spoke about light things, his lessons under Professor Sprout, and his friends.

An hour later, he noticed his mother getting tired. His father had fallen asleep a few minutes ago. He rose from his chair and pushed her softly back against her pillows and tucked her in.

"I love you, Mum," Neville said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Dad," he repeated, placing a kiss on his father's as well. Then he left the ward, promising to visit them again soon.


End file.
